My Godfather's Secret
by PuffleHuff90
Summary: Bellatrix is about to let Harry in on a family secret. How will the young hero handle it? Graphic version of a chapter from my work The Darker Side of Me


The ice cold wind swept through the surrounding trees, sending leaves of every color down like pelting rain. The ones that had already fallen were swept up in large whirlwinds that twirled widely down the gravel road. Above, a bright sky laden with white fluffy clouds completed the perfect autumn day, making it marvelous weather for a trip to Hogsmeade. Unfortunately for Harry, it wasn't any normal Hogsmeade weekend.

He, Hermione, and Ron had walked the long path from the castle to the small village with laughter and plans of visiting Honeydukes first thing. Harry played along, chuckling and talking about all the candy he planned on buying even though he knew he would never make it to the sweet shop. It took every fiber in his body to keep him from screaming and running back to the castle; hiding under his covers like a scared child. But he was a scared child.

Turning the corner that led to the main street, Harry tried to calm the anxiety building within his chest. The road was packed full of laughing students who were scrambling from one window to another, pointing and gawking at the contents. Others were filtering into the Three Broomsticks for a warm drink of butterbeer. Harry would have given anything to be a normal student, excited for a day of shopping and drinking; instead he was dreading the moment they would reach Honeydukes's door.

Weaving through the crowd, they arrived at the shop's landing in what seemed like record time. Taking one last deep breath, Harry set his mind on the task at hand.

"Bollocks," he exclaimed, bringing a hand up to his forehead. The pair turned to look at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "I've forgotten I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore this morning."

"Oh come on Harry," Ron said, his shoulders slumping more than usual. "It's our first visit. Just tell him you forgot."

"I'll just run up and see what he wanted. Surely it won't take long," Harry assured them. "I'll meet you guys in the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

Ron and Hermione gave each other a fleeting glance. "You want us to come with you," Hermione asked, and Harry was aggravated to hear a touch of worry in her voice. Had they been given orders not to leave his side? Was he so fragile that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade without someone watching over him?

"I'm fine. Really," he added as Hermione looked on the verge of arguing. "It'll only take a minute." And with that he turned briskly on his heal, returning back up the street.

He reached the fork in the road, one street heading back to the castle, the other winding its way up to the Hog's Head pub. Looking longingly at the castle, he stood frozen, hands buried deep into his jacket pockets, as a conflicting battle raged in his mind. He could return to the warmth of the castle, argue that he hadn't been able to shake Ron and Hermione; or he could do as he was told and find whoever was waiting for him at The Hog's Head.

INow, now Harry. Let's not start out this way/I came a sharp voice inside his head. He knew it was no use arguing and turned up the gravel walk to the pub.

A sudden thought occurred to him; wouldn't it be suspicious if he was seen leaving the pub with an adult? But before he'd had time to ponder the question, a strong hand gripped his bicep, steering him towards the alley that ran behind the building. Another hand snaked into his pocket, collecting his wand from inside it's depths.

"Glad you could make it, Potter," said the gruff voice that Harry recognized as Yaxley. He had had only one encounter with the man, though he was sure he would never forget it. After trying to escape during the summer, he had held Harry's head underwater in a drainage ditch. Now, his fingers were digging unpleasantly into his arm.

Harry jerked his arm to the side to free it from the man's tight fingers, but Yaxley twisted it backwards painfully and slammed him face first against the rough brick wall. Letting out a grunt, Harry felt the Death Eater's weight pushing against his pinned limb, bearing down until he thought it would snap.

"Ger off," Harry ground out through beared teeth. He was rewarded with another push that caused him to cry out.

"Start cooperating then," Yaxley said softly. He pulled Harry away from the wall with a sharp jerk. " Now come on, we're late." Glancing up the alley, Yaxley tightened his grip and turned on the spot.

A familiar squeezing sensation spread over Harry's body, and he fought to breathe through constricted lungs. It only lasted a second. Before he knew it, he was stumbling forward on bright white gravel, his knees digging in as he fell. Yaxley let out a chuckle before wrenching him to his feet and half dragging him up the walk.

The weather had changed dramatically. Instead of leaves, rain was falling from the soft grey sky in a light mist that clung to the hedges that were growing around the lawn. Harry recognized them immediately as the ones he'd sprinted through on the night of his attempted escape. In the light he could see a beautiful fountain sparkling nearby, it's water arching high in the air from the top spout.

They reached the front marble steps, and the enormous door sprang wide allowing them entrance to the main hall. Ahead of them was a immense staircase, it's grand steps leading to an open balcony that over looked the vast hall. Harry wondered how many rooms the manor had, but before he could consider it further they were moving again. Instead of mounting the steps, Yaxley turned him to the left, leading him towards an open door.

Inside was a prodigious fireplace surrounded by expensive looking couches and rigid high back chairs. Along two walls were shelves of books that reached the tall ceilings. A warm fire flickered in the grate, casting a comforting light around the room.

Voldemort was looking out of one of the ceiling high windows that lined another wall, his arm crossed over his chest. He seemed so normal standing there, his jet black hair helping to complete the illusion. As he turned to look at them however, his bright red eye cast a chill down Harry's spine.

"You're late Yaxley," he said coolly. Harry could hear the anger of being kept waiting radiating from his voice.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Yaxley said with a bow. "The boy took his time getting to the pub."

Harry couldn't repress the eye roll that drew his gaze to the rafters above. He thought about arguing but knew that his words would fall on deaf ears. Instead he remained quiet, his eyes returning to Voldemort only when he addressed him.

"Potter, it is customary to kneel when in my presence," he said in an informative tone, but there was no mistaking the order.

"That's nice," Harry's replied nonchalantly. "Perhaps you should tell Yaxley. It seems he has forgotten."

A hand gripped the scruff of his neck forcing him to crane backwards, and a sharp blow to the back of his shins sent him forwards, knees colliding painfully with the unforgiving wooden floor. He was forced to stare up into those gleaming eyes, as Voldemort paced forwards, stopping a few feet away from where Harry now kneeled. Embarrassment flushed to Harry's cheeks, as he glowered back.

"I see your time away has revived your defiance " Voldemort said, though he didn't smile as he normally would. Instead, he stared down at the boy with aggravation lining his pale face.

Fear turned in Harry's stomach. Voldemort had always enjoyed their meetings, using it as time to disparage him, however he now seemed genuinely angry.

The Dark Lord clasped his hands behind his back, and Harry recognized the look on his face immediately. It was one he received every time Snape looked in his direction. Pure loathing.

"Potter, my patience has wore thin. How long have you been back at the castle? How many times have you set eyes on that sword?"

Harry bit back a sarcastic response, choosing instead to hold his tongue. Apparently no answer was just as bad as a cheeky one.

"Answer me, Potter," he snarled. Brandishing his wand, he whispered "crucio!"

Fire spread through Harry, melting his bones as he fought back a scream. It only lasted a second but he was already panting heavily.

"I can't...get…it," he hissed through labored gasps. "Dum…ble..dore…"

"Don't give me excuses, boy," Voldemort spat. "I thought since you seem to have forgotten your objective, another lesson in obedience was needed. I have a Death Eater that has been begging to have little time with you."

Harry felt his stomach plummet into an icy stream. He imagined his last encounter with Lucius Malfoy; his long finger sliding up his trembling leg. Voldemort smiled his first cruel smile of the day and small chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"Not Malfoy, though it seems like I've spotted your greatest fear. No, there is another that has been keen to have you at their mercy. They should be here any moment. They had to collect your werewolf friend this morning."

Sickness pooled in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't realized that Lupin would also be joing them. Voldemort turned and strolled back to the window, returning his gaze back across the lawns.

"I'll get the sword," Harry choked out without thinking. He would have agreed to anything to keep things from escalating further.

Voldemort didn't turn to look at him but answered, his eyes still fixed out the window. "After today, I'm sure you will." It was short, simple, but bone chillingly terrifying.

Harry opened his mothy to beg, to plead for mercy, not for himself, but for Remus. However, the sound of the drawing room door opening cut him short.

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Remus being shoved into a chair just to his right, a look of defiance clear on his face. He caught his eye, and the older wizard gave him a short shake of his head. He had a nasty gash across his left eyebrow that was slowly leaking blood into his eye. He reached up to wipe it with his sleeve but ropes appeared binding his wrists to the arm rests. He rolled his eyes up to his captor with a scathing look.

"Ah, Bellatrix. I am…"

Harry didn't hear the rest. His heart was now hammering violently against his ribcage, fighting to free itself from the body that was about to endure an obscene amount of pain. Bellatrix was ruthless enough but after their meeting in the Ministry, Harry knew she had a reason to go beyond that with him. He shook his head, a scared smile creeping to his lips.

"Something funny, Potter," she cooed, apparently having already been told her reward. She stalked forward, squatting to look directly in his eyes.

From his peripheral vision, he could see Yaxley standing next to Lupin's chair, his hand resting upon it's tall back. Behind her, Voldemort stood watching, his face stoic. Harry shrugged his shoulders, his eyes coming back to hers. "I guess not," he said, sounding relatively calm given his current predicament.

She smiled at him, bringing her thin hand up to sweep the wet black locks from his forehead. Harry, forgetting his place, swiped her hand away. She caught his wrist, twisting it around until a look of pain crossed his face. "Oh little Potter. How I've dreamed of this moment," she whispered twisting his wrist further.

Letting out a grunt, Harry reached up with his free hand determined to pry her cold fingers from his skin. Suddenly, she dropped his wrist and gave her wand a flick. A wooden chair appeared behind him , and with the help of Yaxley, he was hoisted into it, hands tied tightly to the thin spindals behind his back.

Slowly, she stood up, tracing her hand up Harry's body until she reached his neck. She was a head taller than him, and Harry found himself staring up into her cold black eyes. She squeezed his neck, a look of mania crossing her face.

"Bellatrix, I hate to tell you that the boy must return to Hogwarts tonight. Cuts and broken bones can be minded but bruises are more difficult to explain," Voldemort told her casually as if he were giving her simple instructions on how to conduct a spell.

"I understand, my Lord," he said releasing his neck. Instead, she stalked behind him, a finger running along his shoulder. Harry closed his eyes, willing himself to remember she couldn't kill him. That did little to comfort him when he was unsure of what her plan of torture would be.

She came to stop behind him, her body close to his. He felt her lips press softly to the base of his neck, her warm breath sending goose flesh across his skin. "I use to do this to your dear Godfather," she whispered into his flesh. Her lips moved slowly up his neck until she reached his ear. "I'd visit his house with my parents and I'd talk him into letting me tie him to a chair in the attic. He was just a kid after all, and he was always so easy to manipulate." Her tongue darted out, licking the shell of his ear.

Harry tightened his eyes, cringing away from her touch. His breathing had quickened in an attempt to remain calm, but his heart wouldn't listen to his desperate pleas. She pushed her hands over his shoulders and down to his chest. All the while breathing heavily in his ear

"Sirius would pretend to hate it but…"

"STOP IT!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. At first he thought he'd spoken without realizing, but turning his head he saw Remus pulling deranged like at his bindings. A wolf like expression was spreading across his face.

Bellatrix smirked in his direction, her attention shifting from Harry to him for a fraction of a second. "Oh I forgot. My dear cousin made several undesirable friends during his time at Hogwarts."

Walking back to stand in front of Harry, she swung a leg over his and sat down gracefully on his lap. Harry gritted his teeth, but kept eye contact with her, not daring to show his embarrassment. She bared her yellow teeth at him, apparently aware of how hard he was fighting. He felt the tip of her wand jab between his ribs, and leaning forward she whispered in his ear. "Crucio."

For the second time that day, Harry felt the white hot pain spreading through his body. Leaning back in the chair, he tried to thrash from side to side, but he found her weight pushing him into the chair. She laughed softly in his ear, as he ground his teeth together, unwilling to give her the pleasure of hearing him scream.

"Scream for me, Harry," she cooed but Harry shook his head violently.

Heaving a sigh, she broke the curse. Harry slumped in his chair, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Her long fingers took his chin and raised his watery green eyes to hers. "He use to beg me to stop," she said, her eyes darting to Remus and then back to Harry.

Harry's face paled. He could imagine a young Sirius being terrorized by his older cousin, hiding in his room when she came round. He'd told Harry how much he'd hated living in that house, and now Harry understood why. It made living at the Dursley's seem like a vacation.

"Do you want me to show you what I'd do to him, Harry," she asked silkily. She shifted her weight forward on him, leaning closer to press her wet lips to his temple. Her free hand moved from his chin to rest against his belt buckle.

Harry felt a tightening his his stomach, as he pulled away from her, eyes clinched. He didn't want to imagine her touching Sirius like this. He didn't want her touching him like this. He would have given anything for it be over.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort interrupted, stepping forward from the window. A look of aggravation mixed with disappointment crossed Bella's face. "I have pressing matters to attend to. You have ten minutes to finish up here."

A wicked sneer rose to the woman's face, as she closed her eyes. "Of course, master."

Harry opened his mouth quickly, ready to plead, to beg for mercy. His mind was racing as he tried to find the words to convince Voldemort to put an end to this. However, before he could utter a word, the hem of Voldemort's cloak disappeared through the door.

Careening his neck, Harry could see Lupin struggling harder against this ropes now, his teeth bared. "You can't do this," he bellowed. Yaxley put a hand on his thrashing shoulders and jabbed him with his wand. "He's just a boy!"

Bellatrix turned her head slightly to give him a nefarious grin. 'Maybe it's time for him to become a man," she said and returned her cold eyes back to Harry.

Shifting her weight again, Harry felt her icy hand slide under his shirt and stroke lightly against his skin, her fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his trousers. She hummed quietly in his ear, and he forced himself to bock her out. He thought of everything possible to pretend she wasn't there, but he couldn't ignore the sudden release of his belt buckle.

"Poor young Sirius wanted so badly to deny his pleasure," she continued just loud enough for Remus to hear. Abandoning the belt, she let her long fingers drip between Harry's legs.

Immediately, Harry squeezed his thighs together against her exploring palm. She pulled her face back, smiling down at him. With a tap of her wand, Harry's ankles were slowly dragged to the legs of the chair, ropes winding their way up to his knees. He fought, kicking and bucking, only to find that her hand was waiting; friction spread across his groin.

"Already so eager," Bellatrix teased, her hand now cupping him through his jeans. She placed her lips against his reddening cheek and traced a trail along to his earlobe. Harry felt her tongue dart out to suck it between her teeth, biting it gently. Screwing up his face, Harry turned his head to the side, trying ineffective to escape her roaming to tongue.

Meanwhile, her hand was now back on the buckle of his belt, pulling it from the loops with a swift jerk. Pocketing her wand, she used both hands to drape the worn leather around his shoulders before her lips returned to his glistening neck. Her left hand wove its way around his head, fingers tangling in his messy black hair. She gave it a tug, revealing more of his neck as her tongue licked up to his chin before sucking on his salty skin. The other, however, was working on button holding his pants together. With a slight pop, the metal slipped from the loop.

Harry couldn't handle it any longer. He swung his head forward, connecting his forehead with her lips. She recoiled slightly with a small grunt, blood already visible on her gritted teeth. For a minute, Harry thought she might hex him; what she did was much worse.

With a demented smile stretching across her hollow face, she captured his lips with her blood soaked ones. A mixture of copper and mint invaded his mouth as he clamped his jaw shut. A sharp jerk to his hair kept him from turning his head to evade the probing tongue. This did not keep him, however, from feeling her hand slip beneath the top of his jeans.

She broke her assault on his lips to whisper in his ear again, he breath chilling the spit covering his lobe. "Your Godfather would squirm as soon as my hand reached beneath his trousers," she breathed. Her hand ran back and forth against his boxer clothed member. "Mmm he would beg me to stop at first but that's not all he'd beg me for."

Harry clenched his eyes shut as a whimper broke his pressed lips. He could feel her smiling now against his ear as she ran her tongue along the ridge. "That's right, Harry. It feels good doesn't it? No one's ever touched you like this before have they? Don't fight…"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lupin thrashed forward, the wooden arms snapping with the force. He stumbled forward, his knees striking the floor with a bone shattering thump. Before he could rise to his feet however, Yaxley was conjuring chains around his chest and legs, immobilizing him complete. All he could accomplish was a string of curses directed towards Bellatrix as he stared up at them helplessly.

The witch smiled down at him on the floor before addressing Yaxley. "Gag the beast," she spat.

Turning her attention back to Harry, she teased the top of his boxers, sliding a cruel finger beneath the elastic before allowing her hand to slide in fully. Harry was breathing heavily from his nose now, willing, no begging, himself to ignore the jolts of electricity sparking beneath his naval as she ran her thumb over his head.

"Not even a little excited yet, Harry?" She asked, jerking his head back again and nipping at his jaw line. "We have an audience. Let's not disappoint. Should I tell you more about Sirius? Hmm?" He fingernails scraped up his shaft before her hand grasped him fully. "He loved for me to tease him too. I'd rub his small head around my opening before ..."

"Stop," Harry breathed through his gritted teeth. "Please…" He couldn't finish the request. The images flooding his brain paired with her slow moving grip had his body betraying him. Shame washed over him, and tears began to leak from his shut lids.

She chuckled, the movement causing more friction against his rising groin. "There you go, boy," she whispered to the room. "Do you want me to put it in? Let you feel what your godfather felt?" Before he could decline, she placed her feet on the floor and tugged his jeans down, just far enough to let the gap in his boxers show.

He couldn't bare to look as she sat back down stop him. The thin fabric of his boxers was the only thing keeping him from exposing himself to the room, and a mingle of sick and embarrassment flooded his mind. He'd been naked in front of people before, usually in the showers, but this, this was different. He was erect, against his will, and facing rape.

Bellatrix rolled her hips, pushing her body down on his, a soft moan breaking her silence. "That's it, Harry. Now we're getting somewhere. We'll have to be quick though. I'm afraid our time is almost up." She captured his bottom lip, biting down hard. He grimaced as blood dripped from his mouth.

"As I was saying,"she sighed and Harry knew interrupting was not going to stop her this time. "I'd take his tip," she reached into the gap of Harry's boxers, producing the head of his penis beneath her dress, "and I'd tease him against my opening," she placed it against her underwear, rubbing it in small circles.

Harry clutched his throat, forbidding the sound from escaping. He tried to picture himself somewhere, anywhere but there. She gave his hair another quick tug, bringing him back to the present. "I don't think so, Potter. You're going to feel every part of this."

"Please. Don't do this. I don't want…" he begged, words flowing from his open mouth.

She used this to her advantage, rolling her hips again, her underwear the only thing keeping them apart. Caught unaware, Harry couldn't suppress the moan that rose from his throat. She smirked wickedly.

"Mmm. Not even inside me yet and already moaning for more," she cooed loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry flushed even redder. He didn't want this. He didn't want his first time to be unwilling and tied to a chair. From the corner of his eye he could see Remus fighting against the chains, twisting wildly despite Yaxley's commands.

Bella's fingers pushed the thin material of her underwear aside, allowing her access to rub his tip against her soft, wet flesh. Repulsion filled Harry's stomach, but the continued rubbing against his shaft had him bitting back another sigh. She teased him, allowing his head to dip just inside her body before withdrawing and sliding her wet hand down his length. This time a rush of air exited Harry's nose as he tried to stop his body from shaking.

Bella moaned before addressing him "Your fairing better than Black. By now he was begging me to put it in. He'd try thrusting his hips up but he was much smaller than I was. Are you ready, Harry" she whispered huskily against his ear. Her breathing had turned heavy now, groaning slightly as she placed him at her entrance lowering herself a little.

"Please don't," Harry begged one more time but it did nothing more than to drive her further down, her warmth enveloping the entirety of his tip. She shuddered, her lips hungrily sucking his neck.

"Beg me, Harry. Just like your godfather," she said lowering herself slowly. Her voice changed slightly mocking a boy's voice. " Please, Bella. I need it. I can't hold it." She laughed shrilly and with one last bite she allowed herself to drop until Harry was completely inside her. "I'd push him all the way inside," she continued breathlessly. Her wet hand now free to snake up Harry's shirt to his chest. "I'd knead his nipples between my fingers. That always got him." She twisted Harry's nipple and he couldn't repress another moan as fire spread down to his groin. His hips gave an involuntary thrust that drove him farther inside her wet folds. "Apparently it's not just him."

She began to grind herself slowly back and forth, fingernails scraping against his rising nipples. "I'd roll my hips again at him. Pushing him as far as he could reach. Mmm you like this, Harry? You like hearing how I'd ravish your godfather? Does it turn you on?" She moaned louder, her movements becoming quicker and irregular. Pulling the top of her dress loose, she exposed her breasts, pushing her erect nipples against Harry's bleeding lips.

Harry tried pulling his face away, but her hold on his hair kept him still. Instead he only managed to rub her nipples against his lips, drawing another groan from her. He could feel something growing in the pit of his stomach and he knew what was about to happen. It was something that had only happened behind closed curtains, when he thought no one else would hear. Internally he plead for it to be over.

"Right there, Harry," she moaned, her eyes locked on his. "That's the spot. Oh God, it feels so good." She pinched him hard and he let out a sigh as his hips bucked again driving himself against her grinding body. Self hatred roared though him. "Yes, just like that. Just a…little.. more."

She clamped down around his shaft as her orgasm drove her harder against him. He couldn't control what happened next. Head falling back, he let himself self explode. He cried out to the room, as anger, shame and pleasure mixed together, pouring out of him. He hated himself, almost as much as he hated her.

Climbing off of him, she straightened her dress before addressing him. She leaned forward tucking him back into his boxers and returning his jeans to their rightful place. She kissed his temple roughly, and capturing his chin, turned his blazing eyes to hers. "Thanks for helping me reminisce, Potter. Now you can think about this moment for the rest of your life."


End file.
